dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Training before the Second Half
Plot Goku Black: GT announces Momoringo as the victor and tells the fighters to train for the second half of the Redemption Round is revealed to be a battle royale with only two people being allowed to win despite being only 13 people left the attend the Redemption Round. Goku Black: GT announces that the second half will begin in 13 days and as such hope to see everyone by then. Chi-Chi and Bulma leave the stands as they discuss who the likely winner of the Redemption Round will be as Top hopes to see Yukirieza as one of the winners. Dispo tells Top that is going to train for a while as Chi-Chi enters Team Goku's room with Bulma entering Team Vegeta's room. Meanwhile; Yukirieza is in the middle of training with Guitar in his Metal form and has come to the point that they are now even stronger than they were before and states they should thank Naraku for using her power to help with their training as it feels like they've been training for a month since his fight. Jiren arrives to tell them that the first half as just finished and they have 13 days to finish training. Osumim image trains in his team's room while Mirayo is trained by her teammates. Shabbet is still being trained by Cooler while the others train in their own way. Cooler reveals that he convinced Naraku to give Shabbet a Time Pass so that for the next 13 days of training feel like 13 months of training. Osumim learns that each of the contestant's rooms has their own Room of Spirit and Time to use at that wish. The Hooded Figure reveals that a day in the Timespace Rift is a month inside the Room of Spirit and Time. Osumim enters the room and plans to exit with the second of half begins. Back at Team Guitar's Room; Yukirieza has his Dark Orb above him and launces it at Guitar whom counters with Explosive Madan to send it back to him while Yukirieza gets out of the way as the energy sphere apparently hits the roof of Team Guitar's room resulting in a massive explosion. Guitar punches him in the face and sends him crashing into the foot of the door to their Room of Spirit and Time with Super Explosive Madan as he flies over to him as he asks why they aren't using it. Yukirieza says that he is already using a cheap trick to help him train and didn't want to use it. Yukirieza decides to test his power completely as powers back down to his true form and proceeds to transform into Diamond Yukirieza. Android 16's scanner picks up that Yukirieza is even more powerful in this form than his Metal form as Jiren continues to meditate along with Old Man Trunks. Yukirieza darts at Guitar and knees him in the gut before following up with a Tail Attack before using Diamond Dark Orb, however, Android 16 advises him not to as it could destroy the whole room - making Yukirieza to cancel the attack. However, his inexperience and exhaustion result in him powering down and asking for a break as they recover the battle. The Timespace Rift Gohan and Puck enter the room with food that he made specifically for everyone. Spicy Braised Calamari for Yukirieza, water for Guitar, and a large feast of food for Old Man Trunks while Guitar is left wondering what Jiren was served as Guitar asks Puck when the first round finishes - as Puck replies with confusion that it has already ended and they have 13 days to train and rest for the second half. Guitar asks how long it has been for the Redemption Round overall as Puck replies that the first half took 15 hours. Each of them eats their dinner as the Timespace Rift Gohan returns to collect their dishes. As he leaves the room; the hooded figure asks if everything one has eaten and if their fingerprints are all over the dishes. He replies obediently with yes and is ordered to hand the dishes over to her. He complies as he leaves the area and is told to return to Floor 1. Appearances Characters *Goku Black: GT *Momoringo *Apurit *Gorin *Netarine *Top *Dispo *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Guitar *Yukirieza *Old Man Trunks *Android 16 *Jiren *Shabbet *Mirayo *Osumim *Cooler Locations *Timespace Rift **Floor 5 **Floor 3 Transformations *Cosmic Evolution *Ultimate Evolution Battles *Guitar vs. Yukirieza (Metal Yukirieza/Diamond Yukirieza) Category:Fanga